


Mates.

by QueenStiles



Category: Original Works, RWBY, RWBY|Just A Bit, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, mentions of a few others - Freeform, not very explicit though, roleplay based, sort of fades to black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenStiles/pseuds/QueenStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically some smut about two original characters that I decided to share. All of this is based on a roleplay so enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates.

     He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all. The extreme warmth he felt, the way it was basically underneath his skin and scratching at his very core, his need for a soft place. His need to have someone, his _mate_ , approve of said place. It was the alpha's job to create a nest that the omega thought of as acceptable and if they disapproved then the alpha wouldn't know what to do. He especially didn't know what to do since his omega wasn't even _home_. She hadn't been home since six in the morning when she had disappeared with his mother. Thankfully, one of his younger sisters had taken the kids. They really did not need to see their father like this.  
     Growing even more agitated then he was, Cato distracted himself with rearranging the nest he built. Which was the fourth time he did that in the last hour. Particularly the pillows which never seemed to be in the right place. Not to mention the fact that they still smelt like Frost, who he had stole them from, but soon Frost wouldn't want them. The rearranging didn't distract him for as long as he hoped.  
He just really hated waiting for things he wanted. Especially when it felt like he was literally dying because he wasn't able to touch his mate. Part of him wondered if he could do anything about that himself- But school had taught him that pleasuring himself would only give you relief for a little bit. Then it would come back even worse then before. It was a good thing that his mate wasn't going to be leaving his side until her heat passed.  
     It was still early enough that she could resist the urge to be with her alpha and go out and about. Hopefully her scent wasn't too bad so no other alphas would approach her. Then he would have to spend even more time marking her with his scent. That would be easy after a week of her being in heat. Though that should already be the case especially since they had two children together. Gaze snapping up at the sound of the door opening, he quickly moved towards the kitchen.  
\---  
     The burning feeling was killing her but she had survived enough heats that she could get through a day or two before being stuck in the house. Tossing her keys onto the counter, she placed her bags on the table. Quietly moving around the kitchen, a bit too distracted with the heat crawling underneath her skin, and the slight dizzy feeling to notice the scents in the house. Particularly the smell of her own scent mixed together with her mate's scent.  
     Turning back around to continue with her business, she didn't even have time to process what was happening as she was suddenly pressed against the counter and her mate captured her lips. A happy keening noise was pulled from the elf-like wolf. Cato wasted no time and practically threw Pyrrha onto the counter, tugging her shirt off, almost ripping it off in the process. In his defense, this was all her fault. The sweet smell of her heat had caused him to go into a rut and she had left him at home to wait in misery until she got home for him to be able to do anything about it. He quickly pressed his lips against the bite mark on her neck, his claim mark, and gently sucked there. The noise that left the redhead's lips was heavenly.  
     Cato covered his mate's neck in marks, marks that would heal way too quickly for his liking, then kissed across her collarbone. Down her chest to between her breast where he sucked even more marks onto her skin. While all the omega could do was whine and arch her back, fingers curling into blonde hair, or scratching at his shoulders. A low, approving rumble came from the alpha's chest as he felt her nails on his skin. There was no doubt in his mind that at one point during the next week or two it would be her _claws_ and not her blunt, human nails.  
He refused to admit that he basically clawed off Pyrrha's pants and almost did the same to her underwear. But a warning growl from the redhead stopped him. Neither of them spoke, way too gone with their scents mixing together and the basic animal instinct and need for each other. Though Cato did manage to press his nose into the crook of his mate's neck and take a huge breath in. The smell of not only her heat but her newfound arousal egged him on. Something in the back of his mind gnawed at him and he almost stopped completely.  
The nest.  
     Despite the fact that both of them were now shirtless and Pyrrha was in the process of unbuttoning his jeans, he grabbed her hands. Pressing one kiss to her lips, another small rumble came from him as he nuzzled against her cheek, and wrapped her legs around his waist. She didn't say anything and instead pressed kisses against his neck, easily finding the spot where she had bitten only months before, and basically went to town. Cato almost slammed her against the wall and did her right there but the need to show her the nest, for her _approval_ , was too great.  
     In a matter of seconds, they were in the    bedroom, and Cato was dropping his mate onto the bed where their nest was. Made of old blankets and shirts, ones that Pyrrha had taken from Cato, and as many pillows as he could take without getting in trouble, the nest was something he was proud of. Yet completely anxious about. Until he heard the little rumbling noise Pyrrha made as her fingers stretched and curled against the material.  
     A wide smile came to his lips as he quickly captured her lips again. The fact that his mate approved of their nest made his chest swell with pride. The little redhead continued on her mission to undress the alpha like he had done to her. All while she stretched her neck and gasped, Cato covering her neck, shoulders, and collar with hickeys and kisses.  
     Then they were finally naked and touching each other and God. He forgot how warm he got when she touched him. Not the burning, inside melting, sort of warmth that his rut brought. But fuzzy, affectionate sort of warmth. Lips pressed against hers, he swallowed any sounds she made as he pushed into her. A animalistic growl came from the alpha as he settled inside his mate and she whined under him, arching up and presenting her neck.  
\---  
     Cleanup was always a bitch. Especially when you didn't do it right away and instead fell asleep which meant that everything was dirty and dry and gross. Though it didn't make sense to clean up when they were just going to make even more of a mess.  
     His back covered in warmth from the sun coming in through the window, Cato slowly blinked his eyes opened. All he could see was the familiar red color of his mate's hair and a small smile came to his face. He leaned down and pressed a tiny kiss to the small of her back. Pyrrha merely purred against the touch and twisted, fingers threading through blonde locks as she practically pet her mate.  
"Morning," he grumbled softly and moved up to kiss her. An small chuckle leaving him when she tried fiercely for him to not cover her entire body with his.  
"Morning," she finally responded and nuzzled their noses together.  
The swelling in his chest was back and he pressed their foreheads together. Gently nipping at her nose as he did so. One arm wrapped around her mate's shoulders, Pyrrha extended one arm to simply knead at the material of the nest.  
"You stole your brothers pillows, didn't you?"  
"They'll get over it."

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is based on a roleplay. The characters are based in the Teen Wolf universe with the girl slightly based off RWBY's Pyrrha. Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes since it is something I struggle with.


End file.
